I hate everything about you
by xkyoxdiex
Summary: I sighed and quickly pounced on him kissing him. This seemed to be the only way I got any progress with the ice queen known as Damian. Bart x Damian; One shot- Smut/Lemons


**Ookkk so here's another crack-couple one shot :)**

**I wrote this one for runwallacerun, pretty much my twin 3 How I lived so long without knowing this girl is beyond me :p **

**I will go ahead and admit first an foremost, before I have fans shooting me in the face, that I have very limited knowledge of their personalities. I tried my best to keep them in character but considering that fluff was requested, Dami had to break face a little bit .-. **

**My apologies for any ooc-ness. Once I get a better feel for the boys, I'll write something much nicer :)**

**The song used is I hate everything about you by Three Days Grace. ~**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the lukewarm plot of this story, Tim, Bart and Dami are 100% DC boys ;3**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

"My room is the third on the right. Just wait there while I go check in with Bruce." Tim said giving me a curt nod before turning towards the opposite side of the ginormous house.

I was so excited to finally get to go to Tim's house I mean; how wickedly awesome is it to actually go inside the freaking Batman's house? How many people can just show up and say 'Bam! I've been into Batman's house and lived!' ? Not many, totally sure of that. I sped up to Tim's room and all but squealed in delight. It was _HUGE. _The bed could easily fit all of our team on it, no sweat.

I continued to look around and felt my heart soar when I caught sight of all the games. For a totally busy dude that spent half his time trying to be like Nightwing or Batman (dunno why though, I think he's pretty awesome himself), he sure had a lot of fun stuff he could definitely be giving me. I ran my fingers along all the game stations up to the boarder of the flat screen tv built into the wall and felt myself vibrate with excitement. This was total paradise. I stood there, gawking at heaven and wished someone would kill me then and there so I could die happy. Little did I know I'd almost get my wish.

"Drake have you-"

The door snapped open slamming into the wall and a relatively angry looking guy stood like a giant ice cube glaring me down to half my height(which wouldn't be much shorter than he is). His glowing blue eyes and jet black spiky hair kind of gave him that 'I'm going to kill you in your sleep' look that kinda maybe totally freaked me out.

"Get out." He hissed.

"Come here and make me pip-squeak!" I said sticking my tongue out teasingly before flashing him a smile.

"Pip what? You son of a fucking bitch! Run that by me again and you'll who's going to be squeaking Allen." He hissed taking a step towards me.

I began running circles around him and chanted 'pip-squeak' repeatedly, poking and prodding along his body faster than he could possibly process. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his face completely serene. I was about to give up but decided on a final poke. Just as my finger made contact with his cheek, his hand grabbed my wrist and pinned me against a wall roughly.

"I warned you Allen."

I felt ice build in my stomach and looked around nervously for an exit. The only thoughts in my head were: _Crap, crap, crap, crap! Need and exit, where's the exi?, exit!, exit!, exit!_ The more I thought about it, the more anxious I got because the only obvious exit was death and dying was so not cool. Been there, done that. Done with it.

"Stop thinking, your burning brain cells smell putrid. Fucking moron."

His hand slid around my neck gripping it tightly and he pressed his nose menacingly to mine. I felt my oxygen supply get way too low for my liking and squirmed in his hand. Feeling his grip tighten, I panicked. When in panic, I did what an Impulse does best, I acted impulsively. This always leads me doing the first thing that came to mind which was obviously never the right thing to do. I pushed forward and crushed my lips to his. I felt his grip loosen for a tiny little millisecond around my neck and that was all I needed. I broke free from his hand and tried to run. Key word being tried. My foot somehow magically caught air and I was quickly tumbling forward with him under me against Tim's bed. I hit my knee on the bed frame and rolled over with him on top of me.

"Ooowwww!" I whined, pouting as I attempted to rub it.

"You little shit. I'm going to-" He was cut short as Tim walked in yanking him off of me.

"Damian, get out of my room and off of my friend." Tim said with a sigh. "I may have promised Bruce I wouldn't kill you but I don't recall making the same promise about not leaving you in a coma."

"You couldn't kill me if you tried Drake. You're barely fit to kiss the bloody floor I walk on." He spat.

"Pshh. Tim is so much better than you." I shot back before I could catch myself.

Both of them turned to look at me in horror and I knew I was doomed for sure this time. As if the guy didn't wanna kill me already, my big mouth made it worse. Tim threw his hands in the air and slowly backed out.

"Sorry Bart, you called this one out on your own. I'm not allowed to hurt him. Might I suggest you run while your legs are still whole and attached to your body?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and glanced over at the boy. Damian. Sounds like demon. Heck for all I know this kid _is_some kind of demon. It wasn't very nice of me to think that way but, he was sure as heck acting evil enough to be. I took a step back and he instantly lunged at me, wrapping his hands around my neck again. I would have run but the pure shock of having him throw himself at me threw me off.

"Damian, really! Stop it! Get a hold of yourself! This is horribly immature." Tim growled.

Damian acted as though he hadn't heard Tim at all; he kept his hands firmly around my neck, breathing against my lips. He was so close, if anyone saw this, it looked like we were gonna kiss. A kiss! It had worked the first time and I knew the chances of the same trick working twice were slim but… I had to do something, fast. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled his lips to mine. He didn't loosen his grip but he did stop tightening it which was already a big plus in my book. He quickly pushed back off of me and stormed out of the room leaving me very confused and very alive. I sat up placing my hands where his had been and took a deep breath.

"Nice save but you know you kind of just gave him a brilliant motive to get hell bent on revenge, right?" Tim said flopping onto the bed picking up his laptop and furiously typing away.

"What? Why? He was trying to kill _me. _It's called survival skills." I said quickly.

"No, those were stupid, get yourself on demon spawn's black list skills." He corrected crossing his arms.

"But I can always run right? Fastest boy alive and all" I said giving Tim a wide, cocky grin.

"Yeah, you _can_ run, as in you have the capacity to do so but your grace doesn't always agree with your plans." He teased back pointing to my feet.

I hated having such big feet. So lame but I guess it kind of comes in handy when I'm running. Well, just as often as they get in the way so it's fifty-fifty. I flopped on the bed next to Tim and frowned.

"Sorry, I guess I should have warned you about him." Tim said finally sparing me a look from the glowing blue light.

"You kinda told me about him, I just didn't think you were being so…"

"You thought I was exaggerating, didn't you?" He said with a smirk.

"Kinda, yeah, a little." I admitted flopping on the bed.

I groaned and kicked my feet on the bed. "Duuude, this sucks! Stupid angry pip-squeak!"

Tim's eyes shot wide in panic and his hand snapped over my mouth covering it.

"Bart for the love of all things sane in the world shut your mouth. If Damian hears you take a shot at his size he's going to skin you alive."

"So too late for that. I must have called him out on it like, eighty-billion and three times." I replied shrugging.

"And your lungs are still in your body? Someone let the Mayans know they were off a year on their end-of-the-world calendar."

"Awh man, come on, he can't be that bad. Sure he's a little odd but he can't be as bad as you're making him sound. You know what; I'm going to go talk to him!" I declared rushing out of the room.

I'm pretty sure Tim tried to yell some kind of warning but I was already long gone and running into each room looking for Damian's. When I reached the last door in the hall, I stumbled into the room falling face down with my butt in the air and whined at the carpet friction on my chin.

"Damned moron! Have you not had enough? Do you _want_ to die?" He shouted loudly at me.

"Wait, wait wait!" I cried out standing up and backing against the wall.

I moved my arms protectively in front of my face and cringed.

"What?" He hissed.

"I just wanna be friends but you're being such a jerk." I said crossing my arms and jutting out my hip to the side.

"You came in here to _insult me?" _ he said in disbelief.

See when he put it like that, it did sound kinda stupid but hey, foot was in the mud already, might as well slide my way out.

"Nope. Not really." I said kissing his cheek and zipping across the room.

He growled and wiped at the spot I'd kissed in repulsion.

"Don't fucking touch me. I will not warn you again."

I dashed by him again, grabbing at his behind and snickered.

"Hey nice butt." I said with a wink.

"Are you out of your mind!" He screamed

"Nope, I'm Impulse. Not even close. I thought you were supposed to be smart bro." I replied teasing.

I could see him visibly shaking in anger and stifled a laugh.

"Come on dude, lighten up. You can't possibly be this weird."

"I do not recall asking for your opinion on my social skills, now, get lost before I get my hands on you and make you eat your lungs for a snack." He hissed.

"I challenge you." I said crossing my arms with a cocky smile.

"To what?" he said finally seeming interested.

"I'll tell you after you accept or not."

"Fine. I accept, now tell me so I can proceed to bleed you dry you worthless son of a bitch."

"I challenge you to _willingly _touch me, in a non-painful and _nice_ way_._"

He gave me a dead panned look and crossed his arms. "You must be joking."

I shook my head no.

"And what does a 'nice' way entail?"

"You figure it out; you just need your hands, on my body, not hurting me." I replied walking over to his bed and sitting on it.

"This is absurd! Get out of my house!" He growled pointing angrily to his door.

"No can do, you took the challenge. Or are you backing down? That makes me win by default." I pressed giving him a smirk.

"No!" He replied instantly.

I snickered and fell back against his pillows. Even if he was a block of ice, he had a really, really nice, soft bed. He took several angry steps forward and stood in front of me. I sat back up and looked up at him expectantly waiting to see how much he'd squirm in distaste at touching me. He lifted his hand and turned his head sharply to the side letting his fingers softly touch the side of my neck, up to my cheek. I leaned my face into his hand and waited to see what he'd do next.

He took a deep breath and turned to face me, lowering his lips to mine. Even though I was almost physically eighteen, I'd still never done this with anyone before. I'd never been kissed. In Tim's room with him was my first kiss, intentional or not. One of his hands slid under my shirt and I shivered at the barely-there touches that danced up my stomach.

"Ahhh… Damian… what are you doing?" I asked squirming under his hands.

My body felt weird when he touched it like that, I wasn't a total idiot, I knew what sex was and stuff, I knew perfectly well what he was doing I just… I just didn't think actually being touched this way would feel so… different. It was good. Really good.

"Is it bad?" He asked tensing.

"N-no. It feels good…" I replied biting my lip nervously.

"Can I continue?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, I mean sure. I kinda want you to." I said sheepishly.

His lips moved down to my neck and he kissed it as his hand began roaming further across my chest and stomach. An odd feeling spread across my body and I felt myself start to get hard. He moved forward on top of me on the bed and pulled my shirt off judging my body carefully with his analytical eyes. Even though I wasn't a girl, I kind of wanted to hide. I didn't dig being Bat-analyzed so intensely. He leaned down again and licked over my collar bone making me whimper at how good it felt.

"Hey… I-I'm kinda scared dude… I've never… Y'know."

"Neither have I but I'm certain it can't be difficult. Just let me do it, I'll make you feel good and win this challenge so you can get out of my house…" He replied pushing me back into his pillows.

He spread my legs with his knees and settled between them kissing the corner of my lips. I tangled my legs into his and curiously felt under his shirt, running my hands up the muscles on his back. He gasped and bucked his hips forward grinding into me. I felt my cheeks burn. I actually really liked the way that felt.

"H-hey, can you do that again?" I asked pulling back from his face a little.

He wrapped one of my thighs over his hips and slowly began grinding against me. I moaned and he slipped his tongue into my mouth running it all over mine. I pushed my tongue back into his mouth and pressed my fingers into his back holding him closer against me. With a small peck against my lips ending the kiss, he pulled back and pulled his shirt over his head tossing it aside and licked up the side of my neck until he found my ear. I felt teeth graze against the edges and shivered.

"Mmm… I like that." I whispered turning my head so he could reach more of my ear.

His tongue traced along the shell and he pulled the lobe into his mouth sucking on it. I felt several sounds of pleasure seep out of my lips and tried biting down to silence them. He brushed his lips along my jaw back to my lips, pulling my bottom lip from under my teeth to between his. My hands lifted from his back and found their way into his short spikes, holding him close and forcing our lips together again. He moved his hand to the button on my pants and quickly forced it open. His body slid down on mine and he licked a sloppy trail down to my hips tugging my pants and boxers off.

If I'd wanted to hide before, now I wanted a hole to visibly open in the ground and swallow me whole. Part of my mind said run the instant the button popped open. I should have listened to that part but instead I listened to the other part, the part urging me to open my legs for him. The part I should have ignored is exactly the one I complied to. I spread my legs wide to accommodate his body as his lips inched closer and closer to my dick. I was beyond scared. When I told him to touch me, this is totally not what I had in mind. I was thinking a hug or maybe something lame like cuddles. Not sex. Despite that, I was kind of enjoying it, like I'd told him; I sort of wanted him to do it.

He took me in his hand and moved his hand up and down stroking me. I felt my legs tremble and pulled a pillow over my face to hide another blush I felt coming on. This was so embarrassing!

"Allen, pillow off. Immidiately."

I sighed and nodded tossing it aside, knowing he could see me blush. His hand began pumping me faster and I felt my hips move up into his hand on their own free will. I closed my eyes and rolled them up forcefully which caused his grip to tighten. I cried out feeling little stars erupt in the back of my eyes and opened them to look at him. He licked his lips and slowly lowered them onto me, taking me into his mouth. I moaned loudly and grasped his spikes between my fingers bucking up into his mouth. He held my hips down and began bobbing his head sucking me in and out, his tongue moving around me every now and then.

"Ahhhhnn… Suck it faster!" I whined urging his head down with my hands.

He shifted a little and began moving his head faster the way I wanted. I groaned and tried pushing my hips up again, frustrated when I felt his hands still pinning my hips down. He moved one of his hands from my hip and wrapped it around my dick and began stroking it as he sucked it into his mouth. I threw my head back and moaned his name out feeling myself getting closer to the edge.

"Damian I'm close, please! Let me cum!" I panted out squirming.

A low hum spread out over my body and I knew if he didn't hurry and make me cum I'd vibrate straight through the bed in pleasure. He finally took his other hand off my hip and used it to caress my balls. My legs vibrated furiously and I pushed up into his mouth cumming. I screamed and continued thrusting until I felt the little waves of pleasure slowly died down. I was gasping for air by the time his mouth slid off of me. Not even running around the world twice left me this breathless.

"That was so good." I purred kissing him when he crawled back up between my legs.

He kissed me back and I felt something hard pressing into my thigh. Man, that's right. I had to get him off too. It wasn't fair, even if it was his challenge. I sat up still kissing him and crawled off the bed bringing him to sit on the edge of it. I pulled his pants open and reached into his boxers pulling his dick out. For a guy that was a little shorter than me, he more than compensated with what he was packing in his pants. What the heck man. Way unfair that he gets to be so big.

I gave him a few strokes before licking from the base to the tip, swirling my tongue around it. He hissed and tangled his fingers into my hair forcing my lips to rub against it.

"Fuck Allen, thought you said you hadn't done this before you fucking bastard."

"I haven't dude…"

He gave me an 'I'm not buying what you're selling look' and thrust his dick into my mouth roughly, moaning as it hit the back of my throat. I jerked in surprise and tried to move away, being unable to as his hand held me throat deep on his dick. I focused on breathing through my nose and closed my eyes. His hand pulled my hair back and pushed it back down. I began following the pace he set for me and soon found that I was actually having fun. I began sucking faster and twisted him in my hand when I reached the tip suckling on it.

"Oh shit that feels good. Do it like that." He moaned out thrusting into my mouth again.

I found it kinda hot when he was cursing in approval instead of rejection. I'd have to keep that in mind if this by some odd freak chance ever happens again. My hand tightened around him giving his length a good squeeze before I took it off using only my mouth. He was panting and making all kinds of noises, whispering curses and encouragements. I didn't think he'd be the vocal type but it was wicked awesome. I added my hand again, wrapping my thumb and middle finger around the base and began vibrating my hand. He screamed and began bucking his hips wildly into my mouth as he came. I moaned and licked around the tip drinking him in.

I knew I had a taste for odd flavors but this was probably the best thing I'd ever tasted. I wanted more. I sucked harder on the tip and used my teeth the brush along the underside making him scream again as a second round of liquid poured into my mouth. I slurped it down noisily before pulling back and licking my lips and fingers for any possible left over traces.

"You're a shit liar!" He said breathlessly.

"What did I lie about?" I asked terrified, looking up into his eyes.

"You can't be that good if you've never done this before. Fuck you."

"I'm not lying! I haven't done it before. You're good at a lot of things naturally, why can't I be good at something too?" I asked defensively.

"Because outside your speed, there is nothing useful or special about you." He shot out flatly.

"T-that's not true…" I replied weakly.

"Of course it is, you're unbearable. That's how your name came to be. Your stupid thoughtless actions piss everyone the fuck off. You piss off my father, your friends and even West himself! He didn't even want you around until you started kissing ass and to piss West off, you're a whole special breed of useless." He snapped.

I flinched and lowered my head. I kinda didn't expect to hear that. It was way messed up for him to say it. I felt tears build up in the back of my eyes and bit my lower lip to hold back the urge to cry.

"Nevermind… just beat me up so I can leave…" I said weakly as the first tear rolled down my face.

"H-hey! Allen, why are you crying? Stop it!"

I sank to the floor in a ball and covered my head with my hands vibrating as I made an effort not to cry anymore than I already was in front of him.

"Stop crying. I command you to stop crying this instant!" He yelled nervously.

"I'm sorry…" I sobbed out.

"I-I, - look just, don't cry ok?"

I felt his hand awkwardly touch my shoulder and flinched waiting for him to hit me.

"I'm not going to bleed you so you can get up now." He informed getting back on his feet.

I really didn't want to get up. He was right; I did just piss everyone off didn't I? I turned my eyes up to his and wiped my tears on the back of my hands still swallowing sobs.

"You're not _completely _worthless, alright?"

I scoffed. Yeah, that was _so_ much better. I turned my face away from him and stood quickly dressing and ran home.

x—x

Two weeks went by and I still couldn't get what he said out of my head. I didn't want to talk to anyone since then. He'd kinda left me on edge. It felt like everyone I'd ever spoken to suddenly hated me and found me annoying. Nothing changed except the 'facts' he threw in my face bringing the rest of the stuff into light.

I sat by one of the larger windows of the mountain base and sighed hugging my knees to my chest. Tim walked over and sat next to me with his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey what ever happened between you and demon spawn needs to end, immediately. He's radiating anger all over the place, even more so than usual. Dick and I are taking the brunt of it and it's not fun. He's clearly upset over whatever it is he's done to you which I'm sure must have been horrible if even _he_ regrets it. He's been insufferable and he's been bothering me non-stop asking me about you, what you like, what makes you 'pleased' and so forth. Do something or I will more than likely disappoint Bruce and murder his only blood- born child." He said giving me a weak smile.

I knew he wanted me to make peace with Damian so that he and Dick wouldn't have to suffer so much but I was afraid to see him again. I worked so hard to get Wally to like me but he was right, Wally hated me. I was such a pain to have around…

I stood and walked back into my own room falling back against my bed, flinching when something hard hit my back. I shot up and turned to see what I'd fallen against and arched an eyebrow at a giant box covered in red wrapping paper. There was a small card attached to the way too big ribbon. I took it and flipped it open.

"I am sorry. You are not worthless. – D." I read aloud, feeling the words jab at me.

I crumbled the card in my hand and tossed it aside staring at the box. What in the hell did he think he could buy me that would make what he said any better? I tore the paper open and felt my jaw drop. It was both the portable gamming consoles I'd been wanting… but how? I frowned and sighed. Tim. Setting the games aside, I took a deep breath and bit back the tears that came every time I thought of how much a guy I barely knew hated me enough to say something like that. Especially after what we'd just done. I didn't want my first time doing something like that to be with a person that hated me… My door suddenly slid open and my breath caught in my throat. Speak of the spawn…

He walked in and the door shut behind him. I looked away from him and fumbled with the ribbon my hand swept across.

"Listen, Allen. I apologize for making you cry. How do I get you to stop? I'm not good at these things." He said flatly.

"Just go away. Why do you even care?" I asked finally turning my eyes on him.

"Do you believe it is mere coincidence you called me pip-squeak and still have both your lungs intact?" He said stepping closer to me.

"Uh yeah actually, that's what I was leaning on."

He shook his head no. "I could have easily killed you."

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "You're right, you do suck at this. This is the crappiest apology ever."

He cringed and turned his head sharply down and to the side. "I am sorry. I… I am curious about you."

"Curious about me? What the heck are you trying to say with that?" I asked frowning.

His apology just got lamer and lamer the more he tried at it.

"Just go man, forget it."

"No. You will understand." He declared finally standing in front of me.

"Understand what?" I asked starting to get annoyed.

"That I wish to posses you."

"Bug off Casper. That's way freaky, even for you Satan boy." I replied a little more bitterly than I'd intended.

"Not in that manner, fucking moron, I'll say this once and never again, understood?" He growled out.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I like you." He said, a tint of red covering his cheeks.

"Wait, as in, you _like_ me? Like, to kiss and stuff?" I asked feeling my own blush creep across my face.

"Yes."

I sat there looking at him feeling somewhere between flattered and horrified. Demon spawned possessed non-lethal feelings, and they were for me? I looked up to see he was frozen stiff. I guess he was probably waiting to be rejected. I mean, the look on his face totally gave him away. I stood up and walked over to where he was and took his hand in mine. He lifted his eyes to mine trying to read me. I shyly pressed my lips to his and felt a little flutter in my stomach. I knew I wasn't hungry so this was a new feeling altogether.

He walked me back into my bed and ran his fingers up my arm to the side of my face and held it in a surprisingly sweet way in his hand. I leaned into it and sat on the bed. He came down with me and crawled on top of me pushing me into my pillows. His lips moved slowly against mine and I relaxed underneath him winding my arms around his neck. We continued to kiss and his hand worked its way under my shirt to my chest feeling around until it brushed my nipple. I whimpered into the kiss and pulled back to catch my breath.

He continued kissing my face down to my neck as he tugged my shirt up over my head.

"Hey are you gunna, y'know, do that again?" I asked nervously.

"More." He informed coolly as he kissed over my chest.

I cried out loudly as he bit forcefully into my nipple. He began licking around it until it was hard. I tried to adjust myself so that he could settle better between my legs and he growled gripping my wrists roughly. Not this again. I forget he's an angry guy all the time. He's probably just going to hurt me or worse, remind me how much Wally hates me….

"S-stop it! You're going to yell at me again…" I said pushing him away and covering my chest.

He gave me a hurt look and sat up running his fingers through his hair.

"No. I don't intend on yelling at you unless you give me motive to. I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix everything dude, what you said was messed up. I still feel so useless…" I choked.

"Allen, stop. You are not useless." He said crawling back between my legs to cup my face in his hands.

"You said it yourself. I got my nickname because I'm a royal pain in the behind."

"No, you got it as a warning because you never think before you do something stupid, which, regardless of my feelings, I will not deny that you tend to be quite frequently." He said flatly.

"If I'm so stupid then get out!" I yelled pushing him away.

"You are stupid but it's part of who you are and I like it." He said turning a bright shade of red up to the tips of his ears.

"You're so messed up."

He lowered his head sullenly and backed away from me. I don't know why but that made me feel guilty. I shouldn't feel guilty, he called me useless, said there was nothing special about me and proceeded to affirm that I'm stupid. Why should _I _be the one feeling guilty? I sighed. I knew I didn't have it in me to turn down anyone when they're hurt. Not even if they hated me.

"Hey, weirdo, cm'ere." I said holding my arms open.

He shook his head no and continued to stare down blankly at his hands. I sighed and quickly pounced on him kissing him. This seemed to be the only way I got any progress with the ice queen known as Damian. He quickly kissed me back and pushed me onto my back resting comfortably between my legs this time. I kept kissing him back meeting his lips over and over for little pecks until he decided he'd rather taste my neck. He lifted and pinned my wrists above my head again but this time he did it gently so I let him.

His fingers twined with mine and he began pushing his hips up into mine sending little sparks along my back. Each spark was more electric than the last making my body tingle all over. I arched my neck pushing it into his mouth and moaned when he found the shell of my ear with his lips. I purred in pleasure as his tongue worked around it, pulling it between his teeth. I exhaled and rolled my hips up into his wanting to get closer like we had in his bed. With a last tug on my ear, he pulled back kissing down my body and slid his hands into the waistband of my shorts and pulled them off with my boxers. I blushed as his eyes raked over me.

"Hey, that's embarrassing… stop it." I mumbled feeling my cheeks burn brighter.

"You're mine. I have every right to look at you and I _will _look as much as I please." He said running his hands over my bare thighs and stomach.

I whimpered and turned my head away. I was his? I really didn't think this would be a good idea. I knew I was just going to get hurt so I opened my mouth to object.

"Y-you'd better not hurt me." He commanded, his face glowing a deeper shade of red than mine.

Me hurt him? What is he scared of? He's the one that hurts _me._ I wasn't sure what was going on but I guess if he was scared… I wonder if he'd even try to make this even work. He didn't seem fond of relationships… Only one way to check.

"Does that mean you're mine too?" I asked turning my eyes to find his.

"Yes." He replied instantly.

"Oh… cool." I said giving him a smile.

"Can I see you too? Since you know, you're mine?" I blurted out.

He nodded and got up on his knees taking his clothes off until we were both naked. I sat up and ran my hands along his hips and waist, mesmerized by how soft his skin was under my hands. He stepped forward and tucked a strand of my hair back away from my face and tilted my chin up with his fingers. I felt my heart kick start into over gear. His stare was intense but it wasn't scary this time, just uncertain.

He leaned down to kiss me and pulled away slowly.

"I want you." He whispered against my cheek as his lips ghosted up my jaw.

"Then take me." I blurted out pulling him on top of me.

He groaned and wrapped my legs around him grinding into my hips. Our lips clashed roughly and he quickly dominated the kiss, hungrily sucking on my tongue. I ran my hands through his hair and exhaled into the kiss pushing my hips back into his. The longer we kept at it, the harder I felt myself get. I couldn't believe I was about to actually do it. I was so nervous. I mean did he even bring… were we going to use a condom? Was he going to finish inside me? Oh holy crap on a stick I was going to bottom!

Realization after realization began to sink into my brain and I felt myself panic. He must have noticed because he stopped kissing me and frowned.

"What is it Allen?"

I pouted and sighed. "Stop calling me by my last name, my name is BART. Not Allen and, and…" I trailed off not sure how to tell him I was scared of having sex.

"And what?" He huffed in frustration.

I cringed and turned my face away from him. "I'm scared… I don't know what to do or what you're going to do to me and I have so many doubts about all this…."

"Then relax and _stop_ thinking Bart. Let me do it."

I sighed and nodded trying to relax. "Kay."

He leaned over the side of the bed and reached into his pants pulling out a small bottle.

"Get on your stomach."

I felt my heart skip a beat and rolled over with my knees tucked under me. He moved behind me and kissed up the length of my back and grabbed my cheek squeezing it in one of his hands. I moaned and bit the pillow not believing that felt good. Something warm and wet slid over my hole and I flinched trying to move away from it.

"Relax." He growled against the small of my back before resuming his kisses.

I took a deep breath and pushed back against his fingers letting them feel around. One of them slowly pushed up and I tried to remain relaxed as he'd said. He kissed up my back and over my shoulder and neck until I could feel his breath in my ear. He'd already figured out how much I like this I guess. He suckled on it and took a few nibbles. I felt myself relax as he distracted me with nips on my ear. I'd completely forgotten about the finger inside me until it curled upward and hit something that made searing hot pleasure fill every cell in my body.

I moaned loudly and bucked back into his hand. "Damian, do that again, it felt so good!" I cried out.

He thrust his finger in against the spot a few more times before adding the second in with it. I gasped, amazed at how _amazing_ this felt and began pushing back faster against his fingers, moaning with every push back.

"Fuck that's so hot…" Damian whispered into my ear between bites.

I reached under myself and began stroking my length adding to how good I was feeling. Damian wrapped his hand around mine and leaned his chest into my back. He bit up the back of my neck as he continued to push his fingers into me and stroke me. There were so many sensations on my body at once, I felt like I was going to explode. I could feel Damian's dick rubbing against my thigh and groaned imagining how good it would feel inside me instead of his fingers. It's odd considering how afraid I was of this ten minutes ago. And now? now I want it - badly.

"Dami, inside me. Please?" I begged not wanting to finish without him.

I felt his fingers slide out and slightly pouted at the loss. Soon after, his fingers were replaced with something soft and hot rubbing back and forth between my cheeks. It was much thicker than his fingers. I pushed back against him already missing the feeling of having something rubbing up against my prostate. I was really hard and I wanted to finish, just, not alone.

I felt him push in a little and reached around pulling his head down to my ear again. He took the hint and ghosted his teeth up the side of my neck and over the shell of my ear making me shiver. His dick pressed in a little deeper and I hissed at the feeling of being stretched so wide. It didn't hurt but it was odd. I wanted to feel good again so I pushed myself back, crying out between a mix of pleasure and pain at the sudden feeling of being full.

"Oh Fuck you're so tight!" He hissed thrusting into me.

"M-move!"

He placed his hands on my hips and began pushing in and out of me. I sighed in relief as the pleasure began taking over me again, wiping away any traces of discomfort that I'd been feeling. His thrusts got faster and I could feel myself being rocked into the bed. I gripped the sheets between my fingers and whimpered bouncing back against him again. The sound of my thighs clapping against his echoed in my ear. It was as if each clap was a countdown to me coming closer to the brink.

"Mmmm so good. Touch me Dami." I said taking one of his hands off my hip and wrapping it around my dick.

He grunted and started stroking me in time with his thrusts. I felt his lips brush against my cheek and tilted my head back on his shoulder to kiss him. He licked my lips and pushed his tongue into my mouth twining it around mine. My body began to vibrate and I gripped the sheets harder trying to control it.

"Sorry Dami, I can't- Mphf." He cut me off kissing me harder as thrust me hard into the bed and moaned loudly.

"God dammit! So good!" he panted thrusting even faster.

I mewled and several other odd noises poured out of my throat until I finally came, calling out Damian's name over and over.

As I wound down from my orgasm, I felt something hot and wet fill me and pour down the insides of my thighs. Damian was grunting and cursing out words I couldn't quite understand. He finally stopped pushing into me and fell over by my side. He reached his arm out and pulled me into his chest burying his nose into my hair, kissing my forehead.

"Fucking amazing." He panted out breathlessly kissing my forehead again.

I blushed and wrapped my legs around his, tucking my head under his chin and kissing his chest.

"So I'm not useless?" I asked weakly, placing a trembling hand on his chest.

"No Bart. You're not. Never have been."

I smiled and hugged him tightly kissing all over his neck and face.

"Just one thing, don't ever call me Dami again. That's a Grayson habit I am yet to break him out of." He huffed.

"But why? It's kinda nice having a more… informal name for you. Makes me feel like I'm not talking to a stranger…" I whined kissing his chin.

"Fine. If you must but no one else is to hear it. Only if we are alone."

I nodded and felt my chest flutter with excitement. He was letting me in. I had my first boyfriend and possibly my first love. I felt myself vibrate and cringed trying to contain my excitement.

"A- I mean, Bart, why are you vibrating?" He asked tilting my face up to his.

"Cause I'm excited." I replied shifting in his arms so that my arm hung off his waist.

"For?"

"This. You- us." I replied snuggling against him.

"Oh. I see. Do you always do this?"

"Not always, only if I'm really excited." I said pressing my lips against his.

"Good, so this is the correct feeling to have right now?" He asked pressing my hand over his erratic heart.

"Yeah it is." I replied with a huge grin and another kiss.

This wasn't so bad. He really was nice. I knew it, even if no one else would admit it, even if _he_ wouldn't admit it. All that mattered is that I knew.


End file.
